


Grief Shared by Two

by broken_fannibal



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: They were on some adventure and it didn’t end well. Someone died, someone innocent, neither of them had been able to save the person.It’s hard on them both.
Relationships: (you can read it as either), Ninth Doctor & Jack Harkness, Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Grief Shared by Two

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt by @some-thrilling-heroics from an ask game
> 
> there's a phrase in german that goes like this "Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid." which means that grief/sadness is easier to deal with when you're not alone with it. that's what the title refers to.  
> (literal translation: "A sorrow shared is a sorrow halved" according to Linguee)

For many minutes, they just sat on the steps together. Side by side. In silence.

Then Jack bumped their shoulders together and looked over at him.

His expression was serious, a little grim even, pessimistic. It often was these days. With a sigh, Jack got up and held his hands out to The Doctor. “Come on. Let’s go to bed. There’s nothing more we can do.”

All he got in response was a tired sigh.

“Come on, up you get.” He gently pulled at The Doctor’s wrists.

Reluctantly, he let himself be pulled to his feet.

After a moment he looked up at Jack. His expression softened somewhat even though the grief, the guilt still weighed heavy on his chest. He took Jack’s hands in his own and squeezed them. He didn’t know what to say. But maybe that was okay.

A small, weary smile appeared on Jack’s lips. His thumbs caressed the backs of The Doctor’s hands.

Slowly, he leaned in. He rested his head against Jack’s shoulder, pressing closer.

Hands came to rest on his waist, they slid to his back as Jack wrapped him up in a hug.

He returned the hug and his throat tightened. New tears ran down his cheeks.

Jack turned his head and pressed a kiss to The Doctor’s temple. Tears burned in his eyes as he heard The Doctor sniffle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
